A Huntresses Nightmare
by Dove-Writer
Summary: Team RWBY has fallen into the Hunter's Dream and must find a way out, the only way they know how by hunting. -Warning- Rating may change in future.
1. Chapter 1 Ruby's Dream

\- Chapter I -

{Ruby's Dream}

Red like Roses, Red like Blood,

For in the Hunters dream you may rest,

For the beast shall descent from shadows,

And golden beauty shall fold.

* * *

\- Iosefka's Clinic, 1st Floor Sickroom, Central Yharnam -

Sight was vague the room was dark the air was cold, no sounds greet thy ears unless you count the drips and drops that hit the rotten floor, loneliness, isolation, abandonment is an image well painted here.

Breath is drawn not from one but two souls, ah I see you towering over me but your face is disguised in the dark.

" _Finally awake I see, what's this?...that can't be right, oh dear oh dear you poor thing...so young, how did you fall into the_ _H_ _unter_ _'s_ _D_ _ream, was it fate or was it curiosity, no matter your here now and here...you shall stay.. ..hehaha."_

Then her vision plunged into the silence of darkness with no sound or thought to be heard.

-Hunter's Dream -

Ruby's silver eyes opened a second time but something felt different although it was much colder the air seemed...so light, she groaned as she sat up and observed her surroundings and gazed up at a single house sitting on top of the hill, as she stood to her feet she noticed her attire had changed wearing black leathered gloves and dressed in Hunter garbs, but her prized hooded cloak remained although it was less ruby and more rose in color.

Then curiosity and concern struck as she reached behind her back and revealed her faithful scythe to the dark cold night, it made a clanking sound from when she had removed it from her belt as it unfolded, she observed her weapon noticing it's shape was similar but of a much more crude design, it was unrefined, unpurified. But it's reputation was undeniable for what it does best...bringing monsters and villains to heel.

" _Crescent Rose."_ she smiled as she embraced her sweetheart, but then another thought crossed her mind.

" _Where am I?"_ As she approached the house she noticed a lonely figure dressed in doll clothing laying at the foot of the stairs that led to the house, She refolded Crescent Rose and placed her back on her belt, The young Huntress got closer but no movement came from the mysterious figure, upon closer inspection her features instantly became recognizable baring a complexion of white pale skin with orange hair and green eyes.

" _Penny?"_ The doll slowly opens her eyes and meets Ruby's.

" _Good evening dear Huntress."_ Her voice was gentle as she stared at the young Huntress who was caught frozen.

" _Penny how...where..how are you here and where are we?"_ The doll surrendered no expression as she was about to explain to Ruby her question.

" _You are in the Hunter's Dream girl."_ Ruby's gaze was drawn to a second voice coming from top of the stairs, An old man sitting in a wheelchair with a cane at his side.

" _The_ _Hunters...what?"_ Confusion was written upon her lips and deep within her haunting yet beautiful mysterious silver eyes.

" _He.. ..you don't know do you, do not fret_ _little one_ _all those who c_ _ame_ _here_ _before you_ _are lost anyway, most of them are shells of their former selves or walking husks who were unfit to die, but you...you are something else...you carry something that others have forsook long ago."_

" _What's that?"_ She asked

" _Hope."_ He gestured for her to follow him as he span round and wheeled himself into the house, Ruby looked to Penny for a response but received none and eventually followed the old man up the stairs.

" _This is the Workshop...please excuse the mess, it hasn't been used in a very long time...the old days of when this place was at its prime are long gone, but with someone well equipped as you_ _r_ _self I know you'll put th_ _ese tools_ _to good use."_ Stops next to his desk and turns around.

" _To do what?"_

" _You are a Huntress?"_ He leaned forward

" _Well I'm_ _training to become one."_ _S_ he looks around the workshop and gazes at the many cruel looking weapons hanging on the racks.

" _I see."_ Leans back in his chair with his head down Ruby had yet to see his face due to his large hat obscuring it.

" _You said something about hope, what did you mean by that?"_

" _You have the look of a leader,_ _not to lead the few by example but you have the potential to lead kingdoms, without fear or doubt, when walking into oblivion you won't fall, when your friends and allies lose faith you will walk on with your head held high...and alone."_ He smiles

" _What are you talking about?, what do you mean alone...I have my team.."_

" _Forget them girl, they'll only give you pain."_

" _How can you say that, you don't even know them let alone me."_ Ruby was becoming rather frustrated by this old man who dared to question the qualities of her team mates.

" _Oh but I do know you, well enough as you know yourself."_

" _Your not making any sense."_ She shakes her head.

" _Nothing here ever does child, please use my workshop as you see fit."_ He gestures with his hand.

Ruby walks over to the workbench filled with bottles of all shapes and sizes.

" _Here you can strengthen and repair your weapons when necessary but in order for you to do that you require more Blood."_

" _Blood?"_ Raises her brow

" _Blood is the currency, it_ _is_ _worth more than gold and alcohol, If you have no Blood then you will die and return here to the Hunter's Dream, you are cursed to do so over and over until the moon is shattered and_ _the sky turns red as blood."_

" _Sooo how.."_ She asked but was interrupted mid sentence.

" _Have you ever hunted beasts before?"_

" _I've hunted monsters yeah."_ She nodded

"Heh well...at least you have some...experience...but be warned the beasts you will face are not to be trifled with."

" _Is there anything else I should know like anything out there that might be OP?"_

" _..he..only that you must tread carefully...but other than that you have all that you need."_

" _Crescent Rose."_ Looks to her scythe.

" _Now go kill a few beasts, it's for your own good... .. ."_

Ruby stepped out of the house, she left with an uncomfortable feeling in her heart the longer she listened to the old man speak she would gain more insight into just how far he had descended into madness, then she remembered Penny, she walked down the steps to see the doll no longer laying where they had met before, she looked around for the doll until she found her round the corner, there she stood next to the Bath Fountain talking to some Bath Messengers, her face gleamed before the moon, Ruby could of sworn she saw the doll's lips curve into a smile but she wasn't so sure.

" _Shhhh It's ok my little ones I'm_ _right_ _here."_ She tried to reassure the small creatures that looked like they crept out of a nightmare, although they appeared to be rather harmless they didn't say a word back to her as they withered in what seemed like eternal agony.

Ruby wasn't much of a screamer when it came to facing hideous creatures but this was something completely different.

" _Don't be afraid they mean no harm, their_ _actually pretty nice once you get to know them."_

" _Really..you sure about that Penny."_ Ruby was uncertain due to their uneasy appearance.

" _Oh yes most certainly the Messengers are harmless"_ She nodded.

" _Messengers...so what do they do?"._ Ruby asked the doll.

 _"Well there are all kinds of Messengers given different roles to play, some accompany the Hunters on their journey, some will follow orders, others will give weapons and attire to help them along the way, while the rest take care of messages left for others."_

 _"That's kinda cool actually."_

The doll nodded in agreement recognizing it as a compliment, then awkward silence fell upon the two as they stared at each with only the Bath Messengers moving in the corner of their eyes praying or reaching out to the moon.

 _"Sooo...this is nice."_ Ruby scratched hair.

 _"It is a beautiful night."_ The doll replied.

 _"The old man told me to go and kill a few beasts but I really don't even know where to start or how to get there, I don't even know what I'm hunting." Ruby expressed her concern to the doll._

 _"I can not assist you in battle, but I can show you the way."_ She walks over to a headstone at the base of the stairs.

 _"This headstone can take you anywhere you wish, just write the name of the place you wish to travel to and it will take you there."_ Ruby looks at the headstone.

 _"It can do that?."_ The doll nodded, Ruby gazed at the doll and took her hands in her own.

 _"Come with me Penny we can go back to Vale, to Beacon."_ Her voice and eyes both pleaded for her friend to accompany her back home.

 _"I'm sorry but I can't leave the Hunter's Dream, I am bound to this place, If I did accompany you to the other side I would become nothing more than a puppet falling to the ground without her strings attached."_

 _"Penny."_ Her voice was themed with defeat, confused with so many questions that remained unanswered, why was she here, why was Penny here, who is the old man, and where is here exactly and for what purpose does it serve.

 _"It's ok we'll see each other again."_

 _"I'll find out what's going on here and then I'll come back for you that's a promise."_ She gripped her hands.

 _"But why?"_ The doll asked.

 _"Because your my friend."_ The doll blinked.

 _"Friend?"_ Ruby nodded.

 _"Yes."_ The doll suddenly smiled for the first time.

 _"Your hands...their warm...just like your heart, mine are cold."_ Ruby then placed her hand on the dolls chest.

 _"That's not true just because your made out of wood instead of having blood running through your veins doesn't make you any less significant, you have a heart and a soul I can feel it."_

 _"Good Huntress your presence soothes me...I sense an ancient power course through your veins."_ Ruby was taken back by Penny's statement, could she have been revering to her Aura?

Eventually they let each other go Penny bowed to her and Ruby repaid in kind, she pulled her hood over her head and then turned to the headstone and knelt down and wrote one name Beacon.

\- Courtyard, Beacon, Vale -

Ruby appeared before the statue in the schools courtyard she looked up expecting to see a Huntsman and Huntress towering over a Beowolf in defiance, but instead stood before her the statue of a woman cloaked with massive wings and scythe in hand, as she looked around she began to notice the architecture was more Gothic but to a haunting degree, then to her horror corpses littered the sides of the path from hanging in the trees to floating in the water stained in red, she then ran to the edge of the platform overlooking the city of Vale, the city was was in a state of discord with levels of city higher and lower than others opposed to the more tame design she was familiar with, she shook her head in disbelief.

 _"This isn't right, this isn't my home, this isn't my world...please someone_... _anybody...wake me from this nightmare."_ She fell to her knees as tears streamed down her cheeks.

But her grief was not for long for the sound of howling met her ears, the sound was like a cold knife sliding into her back, her body trembled with fear she just wanted to go home to be with her friends, her family, her team.

 _"Blake, Yang, Weiss...where are you."_ The howling was getting closer, Ruby dried her tears and stood up, as she turned around her eyes took on a sight of ten Wolf Beasts cautiously approaching her.

Ruby composed herself and took a deep breath, three of them lunged at her only then to disappear in the blink of an eye, they looked up to see the girl in red before the presence of the full moon, she unleashed Crescent Rose from her hip and pointed her at their new enemy, Ruby pulled the trigger and Crescent Rose's gun barrel sang.

* * *

 ** **First time I ever written a Fanfiction, I really love the stories and lore of both of these series, hope you guys liked this test story, I do have other ideas ahead for it so don't worry i'm not just ending a single chapter so don't fret more will be coming soon, we all have good ideas for stories its just laying them out right is a taxing process.****

 ** **I am terrible at writing so feel free to write down constructive criticism or even advice, look forward to your opinions on this, and hopefully you've enjoyed the story. Until next time :3****


	2. Chapter 2 Ruby's Dream

\- Chapter II -

{Ruby's Dream}

* * *

\- Courtyard, Beacon, Vale -

Metal meets flesh as the air is plagued by the sound of Crescent Rose's blade singing as it cut down the terrifying beasts before them, these foul beasts were very persistent in their attacks for they refused to back down, unlike the creatures of Grimm who were known for being cut down in one swift strike were nothing compared to the beasts that Ruby was facing, for they were much tougher than predicted and more durable.

Ruby had already slain eight of them leaving only two remaining, they circled her with the intention of flanking their prey opposed to blindly charging head on, but Ruby knew better as she waited for them to make the first move or first mistake in her case, one of the wolf beasts went for a swipe, Ruby span Crescent Rose to the left severing its claw and then its head, she then performed a full spin on the spot swinging her scythe round to meet the last beast lunging at her from the air, only then for its head to be shot clean off.

The girl was exhausted as her chest panted from the slaughter that had just occurred, to say blood was spilled was a serious understatement for it coated the floor as well as Crescent Rose along with Ruby's attire.

" _Ok...Ruby you can do this."_ Although tired from the fight Ruby pressed on into the school, hoping for answers rather than more questions, her mind already carried enough, and also someone who wouldn't kill her on the spot for she had yet to see a fellow human or faunus.

\- CCT Courtyard, Beacon, Vale -

As she walked further into the school she made it to where the cct tower stood, whether its role of sending continental communications was still in effect remained unknown, although there was room for doubt due to its new architecture for Ruby had yet to lay eyes on any forms of technology she was accustomed to .

But her eyes did catch the warm glow of fire at its base surrounded by a group of figures, as she got closer she hid in the bushes to get a better look at them for some wore drags and long trench coats carrying torches and any other manner of sharp devices they could get their hands on, ranging from farming tools to actual weapons forged in armouries.

Her eyes widened with horror when she noticed a faunus was tied to the stake with a metal plate hanging round his neck reading {Burn all the Beasts!} but what frightened her the most was the fact that he was still alive.

Without a second thought or care for herself Ruby leapt out of her hiding place, the men surrounding the pyre were quick to react to her presence.

" _Halt stranger!" O_ ne of the men commanded.

Without giving her a chance to reply they charged at her with every intention of bringing harm to the young Huntress as they began swinging their weapons with reckless abandon.

" _I'm not going to hurt any of you...but I'm not gonna let you kill him!"_ She declared as she quickly brought out Crescent Rose to deflect all hits from the these men who have clearly lost their sanity.

The men growled and cursed at her for every deflection was becoming a nuisance to them, their attacks were crude, unrefined, amateurish and sloppy but no less deadly for these cruel instruments could still bring harm if a foot was out of place.

From the left to the right she put them in their place knocking them out one by one, when all was said and done she turned to the faunus tied to the stake, she carefully cut the ropes refolding Crescent Rose as she caught the man before he could hit the ground.

" _I gotcha ..I gotcha."_ As she slowly but carefully carried him to a safer location, once she was convinced they were safe she lay him against the wall, he was shivering all over, Ruby sat next to him and gently cradled him in her arms, the man then began to weep, it was in this moment Ruby realised just how severe his burns were, his feet were scorched black with traces of red presenting the sick image of seared flesh.

" _shhh...shhh it's ok...I'm here now...I'm here...no one will ever hurt you again...that's a promise."_ Ruby buried that image in the back of her mind as she tried to comfort the man as best as she could.

Minutes passed and his weeping ceased, Ruby looked around for the air was still everything in that moment just seemed so empty, devoid of noise or movement, as if the last sparks of life concentrated here, she looked down at the man who had been still for some time.

" _Hey wake up...hey...come on...please...please wake up...don't die...not now."_ Her voice began to break down as she pleaded for any reaction from him, but none came, she felt his pulse, her blood ran cold, as fresh tears crept from her silver eyes.

" _I don't even know your name...I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry...I'm sorry I couldn't...that..I couldn't save you...I...I...AAHHHH!."_ Ruby let out a despairing cry and wept in grief and anger that she couldn't save one person.

The silence was haunting, Ruby hated it as she buried her face in her hand but the feeling of regret would not leave her, after taking a deep breath she carefully settled him to the ground, she walked over to a broken cart and retrieved a rug from it, a sigh left her lips as she went back and placed it over him, she knelt beside him.

"Please forgive me." She stood up and walked on not once looking back, she walked to the other entrance on the opposite side of the ctt tower from where she came and took the lift to the very top of the spire, what she would find waiting there was a mystery but it wouldn't remain for long, as the doors opened she unfolded Crescent Rose ready for any encounter, but there wasn't any.

The office lacked the presence of a soul except for hers, the place was well lit counted by eight lamps, as she walked by the pillars of books and tall crowded filing cabinets she approached the main window, the view up here was far more inviting than the one below as the full moon glistened in the night sky.

Her body suddenly became weary as her legs gave way she sat next to the glass, pulling down the red hood she refolded her scythe and placed it next to her, she sighed once again and looked over to a pile of books and picked up the one closest to her.

After six minutes of reading her eyes became heavy as she succumbed to deep sleep, there was a fleeting moment of hope in her heart that she would awake from this nightmare and return to the world of the living.

" _Poor soul all she wanted to do was to become a hero and do what was right...I fear this will be her undoing."_

" _There is still hope for her, for she isn't alone."_

" _Don't worry...I'll deal with them soon enough.. ."_

* * *

 **Sorry for this short chapter I just didn't know how to continue from where I left off, I'm hoping to write a bigger chapter next time well hoping that is, note to self don't write when sleepy.**


	3. Chapter 3 Weiss's Nightmare

\- Chapter III -

{Weiss's Nightmare}

Mirror mirror on the wall,

Who is the loneliest of them all.

* * *

\- Wilderness, Atlas -

Snow and blood together isn't uncommon on the battlefield, it is expected is it not, so why does your body ache, why does your heart bleed, why couldn't you save her, why are you the loneliest of them all.

Ruby and Weiss have come a long way from when they first met, although they've only been partners for a few months their communication skills were second to none that words were unnecessary, with just a single look they knew exactly what their partners were thinking.

Unfortunately one day when they were out on patrol duty they got ambushed by a new type of Grimm, one they've never encountered before, an unconscious Ruby lay in Weiss's arms as her blood soaked the cold snow, there was no sound but there was fear and desperation written on the heiress's face as her tears fell upon the fallen Huntress lying next to a broken Crescent Rose, Weiss looked up to the sky with her fallen white hair blowing in the wind as an Atlas ship descended upon them.

\- Hospital, 2rd Floor, Atlas -

Yang stood at the back of the room with her arms folded as she watched Weiss holding onto Ruby's hand at her bed side, Blake enters the room.

" _How is she?"_ Blake asked as Yang shook her head.

" _She hasn't said a word since it happened."_ Yang gave her a defeated look.

" _And Ruby?"_

" _She still hasn't woken up, It's been two days since it happened, Weiss never left her side even when the doctors tried to pull her away."_ She smiled, but then caught Blake staring at where her arm once was and sighed.

" _Blake we've talked about this, it's over ok."_

" _But I ran, Weiss didn't."_ Yang sighed at the girls words.

" _When I...found you...on that day...I didn't understand at first...it was tough...but then you told me everything about Adam and why you did what you did...you were only trying to protect us."_

" _I should of told you before I ran off."_ Yang pulled her into a hug much to the faunus's surprise.

" _I understand why, but I don't want you to be run any more, you made a promise to me to all of us to let us know if anything was wrong, you don't have to be afraid."_

" _Yang."_ The blonde pulled out of the hug cupping the girls cheeks causing her to blush.

" _We're partners remember, we're a team, no matter what happens we stick together."_

" _But Adam said he'll dedicate his life to destroying everything I love."_

" _Heh he's gonna have to try a lot harder then that."_ She smirked

" _How can you say that after what he did to you, you_ _don't_ _know what he's capable of."_ Blake expressed her concern.

" _Oh I know I experienced it first..haa_ _a_ _nndd."_ Blake rolled her eyes at Yang's poor joke.

" _That's not funny."_ Yang let her go.

" _Sorry its just...I don't want to be depressed...I've done_ _too much of that already_ _back at home."_ Blake took a seat against the wall, Yang sat next to her and looked back at Weiss who had fallen asleep holding Ruby's hand.

" _We need to be strong for them."_ to which Blake gave a slight nod in response, she felt Yang's hand placed over hers.

" _Hey, you ok?"_ Blake gave her a smile and placed her head on the brawlers shoulder.

" _I'm fine, so what happens now...too us?"_ Her bow twitches.

" _We'll find a way to figure it out."_ Yang reassured her.

Blake smiled and nodded as she fell asleep, Yang didn't mind, but something within her changed since that fateful night to which her feelings had become conflicted.

Yang glanced at the girl, "Even if I did feel that way about her would she feel the same?", Yang shook her head, "what I'm I even thinking I'm just concerned that's all, she's my partner my friend I just want to protect her, I want to protect them all."

Weiss began to stir as she slowly began to open her eyes, except she didn't feel the softness of the hospital bed but the cold ground, her eyes widen as she immediately stood to her feet to find herself no longer in the hospital, it was dark, cold and lonely, a familiar feeling Weiss was accustomed to during her childhood.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, suddenly her surroundings became almost instantly recognizable for she was standing on the very same stage she sang that night.

\- Concert Hall, Atlas -

The heiress's could not speak for she was captured by shock and confusion, then to horror when she noticed who her audience was, a crowd of skeletons sat in their seats wearing masks of different expressions of emotion, but they also wore strange tall caged helmets.

Her eyes widened as her heart was gripped in fear, fear of all this confusion, fear of the unknown, fear of this unnatural grotesque nightmare displayed before her, then a sound caught her ears as she turned on her heels to look up to see that the cables began snapping off their hooks as the dark red stage curtains plummeted towards the ground with an echoing crash filling the empty hall.

Curious or wanting to flee what lay behind her Weiss walked past the fallen curtains, as she walked through the room it transitioned into white arches with great windows on either side, such Gothic beauty felt so abandoned with no one to witness its majestic beauty that it displayed.

Then something caught her eye at the end of the hall, a lone mirror, as she slowly approached it she saw a familiar sight except her clothing had somewhat changed although the concept was the same her sleeves were much longer and with a small cloak that draped just past her shoulders, the material was of a fine quality colored mostly in white and some black, she examined her dark gloves, as they left her gaze she saw something in the reflection very dear to her, she was stained in brilliant silver with four prones accompanied by barrels on each end pointing with the blade along with the revolver-like chamber still encased in the center.

" _Myrtenaster"_ The name slowly brought a smile to the Heiress as she stretched out her hand, expecting her it to meet the mirrors surface she was surprised that it passed right through like water, she gripped the rapier tightly and slowly pulls it out as if there was some force of resistance behind it, but no matter for beloved weapon was once more beside her, the design was mostly the same except for the four gun barrels on each side of the blade, she unlocks the chamber to see eight slots instead of six with some ammunition inside.

Suddenly her attention was pulled back to the mirror to notice a splinter in it's center, was she the cause of this damage for pulling Myrtenaster out, before she could question herself a tremor juddered the floor as is someone was taking large heavy steps, the splinters evolved into a web as the tremors grew louder.

"SMASH!" Weiss quickly retreated from her position where the mirror was completely destroyed by a boot of metal, she looked up to see a giant knight, the same one she fought once before, it's grey armor was smooth and well plated with a voidless abyss underneath dragging a giant sword in its right hand as it pieced the ground and looked down upon the Heiress with burning red eyes as if it was possessed.

" _You! But I beat you...how can you be here?!"_ The knight was silent as it pulled back and prepared to attack the Huntress with a swing of its sword.

Giant Armor

{====================}

Weiss flipped herself backwards as the giant blade descended on her as she pulled back the hammer and fired four silver bullets at her attacker.

Giant Armor

{===================}

-156

" _Iv'e defeated you once before and I shall do so again."_ She span around the knight as if she was dancing but still fighting at the same time, the knight tried to kick her out of the way but she saw the move and evaded with grace giving the giant a few swipes.

Giant Armor

{=================}

-76

Weiss was feeling confident in her skills but she did however question the fact as to why Myrtenaster wasn't firing or loaded with dust, hopefully those questions would be answered but for now she had to concentrate on the fight at hand as the Knight swung it's sword, Weiss countered it by deflecting it's blade off hers, turning it's strength into a weakness, she then slid between it's legs and scraped the giants shins as it fell to it's knees.

Giant Armor

{================}

-89

Weiss saw a window of attack and took it as she jumped on it's back and leapt into the air coming back down delivering a hard hitting blow.

Giant Armor

{=============}

-375

The knight was becoming annoyed by Weiss's well placed strikes as it lunged for her grabbing her by the face which caused her to gasp as she was thrown across the hall into a pillar completely obliterating it.

Weiss Schnee

{======}

-401

As the dust settled Weiss coughed as she crawled out from the rumble she moved to get back up but then the sound of glassed vials graced her ears as she looked down and saw three of them, she picks one up and examines it there was red liquid inside it, she was about to open it but nearly forgot about the knight that was coming her way the tremor shook her to the point that the vial shattered in her hand, she prepared herself for the pain of glass piercing her skin, but there was non for she felt the exact opposite.

Weiss Schnee

{==========}

+401

She picked up Myrtenaster as she got back on her feet as the knight's blade swung for another attack to which she countered with a high guard causing the giant to stumble back, seeing an opportunity Weiss dashes by slicing through its ankle causing it to fall on its back, the crushing sound of stone and metal echoed through the hall.

Giant Armour

{============}

-115

Weiss went for the killing blow but it rolled out of the way faster than she anticipated for it's size, the Heiress grit her teeth in frustration, the knight was annoyingly persistent but she knew this foe would take careful timing and planning in order to be successfully taken out.

The knight took a defensive stance as Weiss circled her target she then stops in front of a pillar waiting for the right moment to strike, the knight then lept at her to which she evaded as it sliced the pillar from its base, the knight turns around but steps towards Weiss, with each step it took the pillar began to lean towards them, Weiss saw it coming and moved out of the way but the knight was slow to realise as it as it turned it's head as the pillar came crashing down on it, Weiss catches her breath only to be interrupted by knight rising from the crumbled pillar.

" _Does anything stop you?"_

The knight throws a powerful strike towards her as she counters it and jumps off another pillar with Myrtenaster lighting up as she thrusts her rapier into the knights chest in quick succession a fountion of blood came bursting out between the gaps of it's armor.

Gaint Armour

{x}

-1118

PREY SLAUGHTERED

Weiss let's out a sigh of relief as the knight fades away into dust she walked over to the broken window to see a full moon, but her victory was short lived as the ground caved in from beneath as the window also collapsed, adrenaline was still coursing through her that she didn't have time to gasp or scream as the cold night air shrouded her, she saw a statue of the knight she destoryed fall after her as it swallowed her vision turning to black in a instant.

* * *

 **So sorry about the late update I mean nearly a whole year almost back where I started in February, so much has been happening that I kinda just left this story hung to dry, after chapter 2 I had at least 500 words written but just didn't know how to progress from there but iv'e finally got into gear, let me know what you thought this chapter, and hopefully I won't take a year to write the next one which should be Blake's chapter, until next time.**

 **-Trivia-**

 **Ruby is wearing the Yharnam Hunter set with her red cape**

 **Penny is wearing the Doll Set (but you already knew that)**

 **Weiss is wearing the Choir Set (no cap)**

 **The knight's design is focused on the RWBY manga adaptation**

 **Just some visual help so you can picture what attires the characters are wearing.**


	4. Chapter 4 Blake's Ambition

\- Chapter IV -

{Blake's Ambition}

Beasts aren't the only things lurking in the shadows.

* * *

\- Hospital, Cafeteria, Atlas -

Yang and Blake were taking a much needed break, although it did take some persuasion thanks to the laser pointer. The place was clean with white walls and marbled floors accompanied by some plants dotted around.

" _Sure is quiet here huh."_

" _Yes it is."_ Blake observed her surroundings for the two Huntresses were the only ones presesnt in the cafeteria.

" _So?"_ Yang's fingers tap the table. _"This is nice."_

Blake smiled behind her mug with a light chuckle.

" _What?"_ Yang asked with a smile.

" _He..he..I was just remembering the night we met."_ she shook her head. _"It was so arkward."_

" _Oh yeah, I remember that, and you got all grumpy and told us to leave as you read your book."_

" _I was not grumpy, I just wanted some space."_ Blake shot back with laughter.

" _You had plently of space."_

" _Really?"_

" _Really."_ Yang smirked.

Blake smiled and shook her head. _"what am I going to do with you."_ Yang grinned.

" _Oh, there was something I wanted to tell you."_

" _What?"_

Yang leant forward on the table. _"I heard the General talking with Weiss's father, well actaully it was shouting, anyway I overheard them talking about Atlas closing it's borders."_

" _When did this happen."_

" _Yesterday."_

" _Does Weiss know?"_

" _I tried talking to her but, she just wouldn't wake up."_ Yang tried to shrug and noticed she coudn't do the full gesture and smirked. _"Just doesn't work with one arm huh."_

Blake had to stop herself from laughing out loud, but Yang could tell she was trying to supress it.

" _Ahh see I am making you feel better."_

" _No...no your not."_ Tries her best to keep her lips from curving, but Yang was only making it more difficult for her.

Yang comes round to her side and starts tickling her.

" _He.. ..ha..ha..stop..thats cheating...ha...ha I shouldn't laugh about it!"_ Blake cried with laughter.

She tried to escape Yang's embrace, but the firey blonde wasn't letting go despite only having one arm, at least she stopped her ticklish assualt as they both calmed down with some light giggles here and there.

Then Blake's scroll buzzed on the glassed table, she picks it up with Yang still holding her.

" _Hello?"_

Yang felt Blake's back tense up.

" _What?..._ _we'll be right there."_ Blake lowers the scroll form her ear.

" _What's wrong?"_

" _It's Weiss, she won't wake up."_ Yang let's her go as they get up.

Without another word they both ran down the halls to find Weiss's infiramy, suddenly Blake staggered.

" _Whoa, you ok?"_ Blake nodded.

" _I'm fine just feeling..."_ Blake loses her stance and is caught by Yang before she could hit the ground.

" _Blake...Blake...stay with me...help somebody!"_ Blake's eyes began to drift as the concerned Huntress looked over her.

" _Blake...Blake...Blake!"_

" _Blake?"_

Blake gasps as her eyes widened as she found herself lying on the ground, with bricks of black kissing her cheek and the cold air whistling above, the sound was disturbered by footsteps.

" _Blake?"_ That voice sent a shiver down Blake's spine, she wanted to get up and run, but she just couldn't. The man knelt before her with a chokuto within its sheath in hand.

" _Get away from me!"_ Blake backed away until she cornered herself up against some boxes and drew out her katana from its oversized cleaver.

\- Great Bridge, Central Yharnam -

She couldn't believe what she was seeing, but right there sitting in front of her was Adam Taurus.

" _This isn't real...this isn't real."_ She recited.

" _Blake..."_

" _Shut up!...don't come any closer."_

Adam looked to his left to notice that a legion of dolls dressed as armoured knights were approching.

" _We don't have time for this."_ Adam stood up, as the knights sorrounded them in a circular formation.

Adam then grabbed Blake by the arm which caught her off guard. "Get on your feet, unless you want to die tonight."

Blake was shaken to the core by Adam's touch, as if a needle was plunged into her own heart. But she couldn't dwell on it as the knights drew their weapons, some duel wielding gatling guns others with chikages.

" _These pawns are no match."_ Adam declared.

The knights captian aimed his gatling guns at him, but Adam countered it by prepelling his chokuto into the knights helm to which he then ran towards it grabbing the blade in flight whilst executing it in quick seccusion by shooting its head clean off from behind with his transformed sheathe, then finishes it off by slicing the knight in half.

The rest of the knights then charged at them, Blake had no choice but to join this fight as two knights were about to strike her, she evaded behind them whilst slicing them all in one move.

Without much choice the Faunus surpported her former partner in combat as they battled the enemy from slicing them to pieces to deflecting their shots back at them.

Blake then unsheathes Gambol Shroud's katana with now two blades in hand she made short work of the seven remaining knights before Adam jumpkicks the last one off the bridge, but their victory was short lived as reinforcments arrived.

" _Let's do this."_

Blake Belladonna then transformed her katana into a bladed whip as she prepells herself whilst cutting down her foes with grace and finesse, not one of them could get close to her as the duo cut them down one by one with expect timing and precison.

Adam shoots down the last knight with his back turned to it with his Evelyn designed sheathe. Then there was an uncomfortable silence as Adam made his way towards some crates placed in the centre of the brigde up agaisnt the side walls.

He opened the crate to see it loaded with quicksilver bullets and blood vials. _"Perfect."_

Suddenly a beast jumps onto the bridge crushing the ground beneath it. It was dressed in thick dark grey armor covered in blood, it had four legs and four arms wielding quadruple cannons.

Spider Doll

{===============}

" _Ad..."_ Blake stopped herself from speaking his name. "why is this all familiar?"

Taurus moved in as the beast started shooting its projectiles at him, with it now distracted Blake took the opportunity to strike staying out of its line of fire, but it countered her attack as soon as Gambol Shroud made contact with its armor to no affect sending her back to the ground, as it approached her Adam intercepeted the spider doll with a few slashes to the helm but it was only fazed for a seconds and kicked him back.

The spider doll then shot at Adam again and was about to impale Blake with its leg, but he rescued her just in the nick of time.

" _We need to go."_ Blake said.

Then the spider doll combined its cannons all into one giving it more firepower, with its transformation complete it fired on them, although the projectile missed them the blast wave threw them off their feet.

The spider doll trotted past the gate as they got back on their feet.

" _B_ _u_ _y me some time."_ Adam commanded.

" _What?"_

" _Do it!"_

Blake then instinctively charged towards it evading its shots from left to right till she got close enough to tag it with her bladed whip dealing minor damage, she skided unneath its legs crippling them for a few seconds causing it to stagger, she then got close and unloaded a barrage of bullets up its chin, after Gambol Shroud was out of bullets Blake performed a few backflips back to Adam's postion.

Spider Doll

{==============}

-100

The spider doll then combined its cannons for a second time, as blood started flowing out of Adam's gauntlerets.

" _Move aside!"_ Adam orderd as Blake evaded in good time. The spider doll then fired, but Adam was waiting for it as he unsheathed his blade, blood poured forth as it consumed the projectile.

Adam smirked as waves of blood surrounded him, Blake was horriefied by the display, for some reason there was a dark beauty to it all. The spider doll then lept behind him but Adam unleashed one slashed upon it, the attack was so powerful it not only cut the beast in half but the bridge along with it.

Spider Doll

{x}

-1400

PREY SLAUGHTERED

As the blood painted the ground the cold huntsman then resheathed his blade only then to notice that Blake was on the other side of the gap. She looked up from where the spider doll had fallen, her eyes met his with fear.

Adam raised his hand, but Blake's eyes only widened in shock and shook her head, for all that had just past felt like a memory to her but in another world. Only Blake would not say goodbye, not this time as she turned away from him and ran into the the city of Yharnam.

* * *

 **Oh dear now Blake has fallen into the dream, but why?...hmm, well hopefully we'll see in time.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter I centainly did.**

 **As you can tell Chapters I to V are based of the four trailers, but after V its all new from then on, so yeah should be fun and diffuclt, at least for me, anyway Yang's chapter is up next wooo.**

 **-Trivia-**

 **Blake is wearing the Hunter Set (A)**

 **Adam is wearing the Yharnam Hunter Set**


	5. Yang

\- Chapter V -

{Yang's Fury}

A golden beauty is most terrifying when it burns you.

* * *

\- Hospital, 2rd Floor, Atlas -

Yang watched over Blake as the heart monitors sound echoed within the room. She gripped her hand gently, she then heard footsteps in the halls.

Without a word Yang let got of the girls hand and stormed into the hallway catching the doctor off guard as she grabbed him by the collar pinning him against the wall.

" _what..are you doing?!"_ The doctor demanded.

" _First my sister..then Weiss and now Blake..._ _so what am I next too,_ _tell me whats going on!"_ Yangs eyes turned red as her golden locks caught fire.

"We still don't know yet." The Doctor tried to explain.

" _That's not good enough."_

" _Listen to me..they're conditoins are stable..they're not extactly in a coma...more of a state of sleep."_

" _So find a way to wake them."_

" _It's not that simple."_

" _Doctor is everything alright?"_ The two looked over to the nurse who had heard the commotion.

"Everythings fine-" Yang cut him off.

" _No everythings not fine!"_

" _Miss xiao Long please, try to remain calm, we're doing all we can for your team."_

" _Well I can't take it anymore."_ Yang begins to stumble as the doctor catches her from falling.

" _Miss xiao Long, Yang...can you hear me?"_ He shines a tourch in her eye, _"Yang stay with us."_

Yang began to grown as her cheek lay on something cold, her vision slowly came into focus as she got her bearings. She pushes herself up from the black paverment.

-Shaddy Town, Vale-

It was a cold dark night as thick fog covered the streets of Vale with the few lantens lighting the road. As Yang observed her suroundings she realised something was amiss.

" _Where am I, am I...dreaming?"_

Just then a sound in the distance made her head turn, and it was drawing closer to the familiar sound of hooves galloping down the street as the horse burst through the fog.

" _Whoa!"_ Yang took a step back as the mare neighed on her hindlegs, the huntress grabbed the horses reigns, _"Easy...easy...shhh."_ The horse started to calm down as she stood back on all fours as Yang gently stroked her cheek.

" _Thats better."_ She got a better look at the animal draped in dirty dark grey cloak with rusted gold armour over it.

Yang looks around again, encase the owner lost their steed. _"Where did you come from?"_ the mare gave no response but seemed tamed by the huntresses precence. _"well, if this is a dream."_ Yang slowly climbs onto the horses saddle, _"I'm sure no one will mind I borrow you, whattaya say?"_ The horse slowly turned around trotting back the direction from once it came.

After minutes of traveling Yang got quite the tour of the city, but was becoming rather thirsty. _"I don't suppose you don't know any good places to drink, do ya?",_ as if she could understand her it trotted towards what looked like a tavern with a sign hanging over it called {The Black Bear}.

Yang dismounts the horse and ruffles its mane. _"Thanks."_ The horse snorts as it trots back into the fog leaving the girl alone, Yang saw two men enter and decided to follow suit and noticed something different about her in the reflection, she wore a dark coat with two long rectangular tails.

But that wasn't the only change she noticed, her gauntlerets the Ember Celica had not only changed in colour but indesign aswell, the gauntlerets were equipped with a miniature furnace. When ignited and fired, it emits a volley of flame that explodes furiously upon impact.

" _Huh, that's new."_ Yang commented on Ember Celica's new look coated in gritty metal, she then looked back at the main entrance and sighed as she opened the doors. The place was filled with hunters and villagers.

She took a good look around, the place had a soft yellow glow to it but devoid of music or chatter, whispers and creeking wood were the only sounds her ears could pick up. Yang mad her way over to the bar and took a seat as her gloved fingers tapped the table. "I geuss asking for a strawberry sunrise would be a no here." she thought to herself as a tall man made his way over to her.

" _Children have no place here, especially outsiders."_

Yang raised a brow as she looked him over. _"Excuse me?"_

" _Are you deaf, or do you need aid with your hearing, I said outsiders are not welcomed here."_ With some mild annoyance coming from his voice.

" _Look I don't want any trouble ok."_ Yang stood up to him as her gauntlerets cocked, _"Back off."_

All eyes were drawn on her with some standing up drawing their own weapons. _"_ _Your not a very a good listner."_

" _And you need to learn some manners."_ The man growled and reached for his pistol only to be blown away by Yang. The huntsman screamed as he fell onto the floor, the other hunters then pointed their weapons at her from axes, chikages to pistols. The fiery blonde smirked at the challenge as three of them charged at her but were no match as she proceeded to mow them down in quick succession, as they swung and fired she was able to block and deflect their attacks with great ease. Dealing with the last hunter another looking down from above the balcony screamed as he transformed into a grizzly beast.

" _Well that looks unbearable."_ Yang said in surprise.

The beast then drew out a gatling gun and immedaitly fired down upon her, Yang strafed from side to side as she closed the distance into his blind spot and lept up onto the balcony and kicked the gun to the left with her boot as it went off, she then threw a few punches staggering him and tossed him over the side crashing onto the ground below, his body regained its prevouis form as a huntress passed his corpse.

" _Melanie who is this menace?"_ Her long blood covered sharp claws scraped the floor.

" _I don't know Militia, but we should teach her a lesson in respect."_

" _Wait I know you two."_ Yang recognised them as the twins from Juniors club.

" _Strange, cause we have never laid eyes on you."_ Melanie replied as she raised her right leg preparing to attack.

" _Hmph."_ Yang retorted as she reloaded.

The twin huntresses then lept at her and engaged her at furious speed, as metal clanged and scraped agaisnt one another like an unrefined instrument. Yang made quick work of Militia catapaulting her through a wooden pillar, Melanie responded quickly kicking at a much faster rate than Yang was familiar with, she was kicking with such precision she caused Yang to stagger.

The blonde was getting rather annoyed by her fighting style as she retaliated, they danced and kicked for a few more moments until Yang got a hold of her and span the girl round and was met with a kick to the face.

As the dust settled Yang was able to catch her breath as the another hunstman stepped forth weilding a cannon.

" _You'll pay for this."_ He vowed.

Yang was prepared as she took a defensive stance, the man quickly fired at her as she quickly evaded by backflipping.

He this transformed his weapon into melee mode and charged at her, she blocked a few hits but his weopen was able to knock her away, he smirked at her as he drew his fist out.

Yang looked confused until he opened his palm with a strand of her golden hair within his grip. Her eyes widened as she grits her teeth with her eyes turning red, _"_ _Grrrr I'll melt your bones for this!"_ , in a blaze of anger blood burst from her immediately catching fire.

This caught him off guard as she flung herself at him, with one punch she send him flying out of the second story window onto the main street. Yang landed outside the tavern, she looked back to see the place blazing away as people rain from the burning building.

" _This...feels kinda familiar."_ She looked down at her shaking hands, "what is going on...uughh!"

Her eyes widened as her body jolted to see a blade had pierced her from behind.

* * *

 **Well that was unexpected, who stabbed her? And why?.**

 **Sorry for being late with this one it was supposed to be up during April but I wasn't too sure how to write the scene, In my opionen it may seemed rather rushed especially during the fight scenes, also a lot of personal issues got in the way I'll spare you details.**

 **So that's the trailer episodes over with, now its onto orignal storylines, personally I want them to be longer than the chapters that ive written thus far but also have them make sense and not rush them, cause I want to do the best I can for you the reader.**

 **I'll save it for now i'll be writing the 2rd chapter for Fog of war which i'm hoping to release this week.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**

 **-Trivia-**

 **Embel Celica's bloodborne desgin takes inspiratoin from the Boom Hammer**

 **Yang is wearing her current volume 4 outfit in bloodborne fashion**


End file.
